Delete
]] Delete (デリート Derīto) is a mechanic exclusive to the Deletors of the Link Joker clan, and introduced in Movie Trial Deck 1: Malefic Deletor. Despite being unique to Link Joker, Delete is not considered to be Link Joker's keyword, as it is not used as a label for abilities. How it Works When a vanguard is deleted, it is turned face down and retains its standing or resting state. At the end of the owner's turn, the deleted vanguard is turned face up and ceases to be deleted. While that unit is deleted, its original power becomes 0 and it loses all abilities that are written on its face up side. However, its original card name, grade, skill icons, and other characteristics are not lost. The deleted vanguard can still get effects from other cards, its power can be increased by effects and the Shield of guardians, also it can attack and be boosted during its owner's turn. Details *While it is face down, both players can look at the characteristics of the deleted unit. *If two vanguards in Legion state are deleted, the status of being "in Legion" is not lost. *When a unit is placed on top of a vanguard with Break Ride or Stride Bonus ability, it will not activate even if the conditions are met. This is because the unit is being placed while the deleted unit's ability does not exist. When it ceases to be deleted, the trigger condition has already been forgotten. *When a deleted unit becomes face up, it is not regarded as "placed on", and it remains as the same unit that was before it was deleted. *When a vanguard that Strode is deleted, it remains face down on the vanguard circle. However, it still gains the original power and card name of the chosen heart card, also it will return to the G zone face up at the end of turn. Effect Use Timing *'"When your opponent's vanguard is deleted..."' refers to when an opponent's vanguard turns face down, and so it is considered to have been deleted. *'"If your opponent's vanguard is deleted..."' or "If your opponent has a deleted vanguard..." refers to whether an opponent's vanguard is face down in a deleted state at that moment after being activated. List of Cards Grade 1 *Instill Deletor, Ender Grade 3 *Darkjet Deletor, Greiend *Daunting Deletor, Oksizz *Docking Deletor, Greion *Docking Deletor, Greion (V Series) *Hack Deletor, Greigiil *Juxtapose Deletor, Zaele *Mixed Deletor, Keios *Squirm Deletor, Lourelou *Waving Deletor, Greidhol *Waving Deletor, Greidhol (V Series) Grade 4 *Deliberate Deletor, Aodaien *Original Deletor, Egorg *Original Deletor, Gaoield List of Support Cards Grade 0 *Acquire Deletor, Igor *Biting Deletor, Geeva (Critical) *Cramping Deletor, Edy (Stand) *Flutter Deletor, Zuiije *Rendering Deletor, Efames (Stand) Grade 1 *Cathode of Collapse, Magnotear *Chewing Deletor, Boroh *Deriding Deletor, Aieda *Ferment Deletor, Gaen *Idolizing Deletor, Guim *Ill-fate Deletor, Drown (V Series) *Instill Deletor, Ender *Remove Deletor, Igalga *Trick Deletor, Zaog Grade 2 *Big Gunner of the Cataclysmic Variable Star *Clipping Deletor, Evo *Depose Deletor, Gelora *Forbid Deletor, Zakuelad *Hailing Deletor, Alba *Juxtapose Deletor, Gaele *Peeling Deletor, Progue Grade 3 *Confront Deletor, Jagwokk *Daunting Deletor, Oksizz *Penetrate Deletor, Iggy *Hack Deletor, Greigiil *Darkjet Deletor, Greiend *Docking Deletor, Greion *Waving Deletor, Greidhol Trivia *This ability was originally shown for the first time by Docking Deletor, Greion in the manga. *In the manga and the V series anime, a deleted vanguard is shown as turning the player itself into his or her "powerless astral form" on the Planet Cray, while the possessed unit is separated from body and disappears. When the player loses the game while deleted, he or she disappears. *During the Neon Messiah movie, it is shown how Oksizz pierces the unit's breast, pulling out that unit's core and making it explode with his hand. A black veil covers that card's artwork, while the power value, shield value, and grade/skill icon disappear. *When the player who has a deleted vanguard loses the game, it is referred to as "Delete End" (デリート・エンド Derīto Endo) in the manga, movie, by fans and in the V Series. Category:Card mechanics